You And Dean
by XMJ
Summary: (FEMALE only) you walk down a street, something wants you dead though... how safe are you?


You turn aroundand you start to walk up the road, there is a man in a fine suit walking towards you, he's too far away for you to see his face but it's just a guy so you make no concern to look at him properly, he suddenly fades into the air mere metres ahead of you...

he then reappears directly behind you...

you spin fast, shocked by what happened, you then notice that it is no man...

he has no mouth and his head bulges upwards and outwards to form a weird oval shape as if his head contains a second brain, his hand raises up towards your face, he reaches out to grab you...

your head feels funny and you fall to your knees, "get out of the way!" a voice yells from behind you, you can't turn to see who shouts it but it sounds familiar... not knowing how, you fall to the floor and lay there for a second, there is a loud bang as if a grenade exploded beside your ears and you pass out...

you wake up to see that there is a face looking back at you... you try to sit up but you feel dizzy so you lay back down again, you bring your eyes into focus and look at the man watching over you... his face is familiar but you don't quite recognize it, the features are very serious but calm and loving in an odd way, he is smiling in such a way that you can't help but fall in love with him, he is handsome and clearly keeps himself in shape... "hi, i'm Dean Winchester, you're lucky to be alive!" he says, laughing softly as he does... "we should find you some clothes because you must be really cold laying here completely naked"

"c'mon... lets get you some clothes" says Dean, he glances around the room, looking for something for you to wear, his eyes spot a large wardrobe tucked tightly into the corner of the room, he gets up and walks over to it, your eyes follow him, not so much him anymore, your eyes follow his ass, he opens the wardrobe and gazes inside, "empty" he sighs... he turns around and looks at you, smiling he quickly takes off his shirt and holds it in his hand... "it'd be a shame to cover up something so beautiful, but you must be very cold lay there" he says, his eyes wander down your body, watching your chest rising and lowering as you breathe, your heart beats faster as you realise where he's looking... you sit up again, this time your head spins less and you don't feel as groggy.

"here, let me help you," says Dean, taking your waist... you look down at his hand which rests on your side... you then look back up and into his eyes awkwardly... you blush furiously as he slides his hands around you, pulling you closer towards him, he leans towards you hesitantly, his eyes gaze at your lips, you look back at him and then kiss him, he kisses you back passionately...

he lowers his hands down from your waist and grips you by the backs of your legs, you continue to kiss him as he picks you up, your legs wrap tight around his waist as your hands caress his muscular chest, he pulls away from you and looks you in the eyes...

"lets get started" he laughs... his hands tighten around your legs, and you breathe heavily on his neck, he lowers you back onto the bed, you lean back so you're lay down, pulling at him as you do, he lays on top of you, his arm caresses your face, slowly he begins to kiss you, first the neck, then the chin, then the nose followed by your cheek, he slowly kisses your cheeks moving ever closer to your mouth as he does... you moan with your mouth closed but it comes out as more of a hum... he leans away from you and gazes into your eyes again,

"i haven't even heard you speak yet" he says momentarily off topic from what you were just doing,

"sorry... i was... distracted"

he looks down at his chest, "i guess i have that effect huh?" he laughs before lowering himself towards you again, your lips meet briefly, before he leans away again, startled you raise your hands up and around his broad shoulders, struggling to link them behind him, you squeeze your hands tight together and force him down to you,

"one second" he says hurriedly...

"what is it?"

"i just... i don't know if i have any protection..."he says quietly,

"really? you mean rock salt on the doors and windows or are you feeling luckier?"

"haha, no... i just..." Dean says, searching his trouser pockets frantically,

"calm down... save the excitement for later, we'll find one" you whisper to him, enticing him back towards you, his hands seem to grasp something in his back pocket,

"AHA!" he exclaims holding a small silver square packet into the air!

a smile illuminates his face as he opens the packet, he reaches down the front of his pants and fiddles around for a moment before walking back over to you,

"where were we?" he smiles as he leans back down onto you,

"i'd say we were about here" you reply, smiling seductively at him,

his powerful hands slide up your bare thighs, you kiss him slowly, drawing him closer to your body,

"so, bea-ti-ful"he says, muffled through the kisses, his hands continue to slide up your legs until they reach your waist, they then begin to slide inwards towards each other,he caresses you gently on your privates before leaning his head down towards his hands, his tongue protrudes from his mouth and begins to rub against the in-between of your legs,

"Oh!" you moan, tilting your head back whilst closing your eyes so that you can enjoy the full effect of the pleasure, "don't let this ever end!" you cry,

Dean's head leaves your lower half and returns to your mouth, you move up to kiss him and he leans back.

"you know where this tongue has been right?"

"haha, of course i do, i'm wondering why it's not still there!" you murmur, kissing him gently on the lips, no tongue... not until he removes his pants,

his hands press against your skin, they rest against your stomach for a moment whilst he admires the smoothness of your skin,

"Dean," you whisper into his ear,

"yeah?"

"why are you still wearing your trousers?"

"beats me" he smiles, he continues to smile as he kisses you, his hands remain against your waist, his left hand then slides down the front of your waist and he spins you around so that you are facing away from him,

"DEAN!" you yelp, momentarily shocked,

his hands the penetrate deep into your crotch, pleasing you more and more with every thrust, at first he uses only one finger, just teasing you, but then he begins to try and force more pleasure into your body by quickly adding a second finger, which is closely followed by the third and fourth,

"Oh god!" you moan between gasps,

using his spare arm he pushes your legs further apart, allowing himself better access, his hands then slide up your body, they come to rest upon your breast, gently he squeezes you as he continues to thrust his fingers deep inside of you, his hand begins to squeeze tighter as his pace quickens,

along with the pace, your cries also quicken, closely followed by your desire for something a bit more personal from him,

he continues to bait you with his crotch, edging it closer to your face as he fingers you, his pants are still on and it's getting unbearable for you, you just want him to hurry up and fuck you already...

when you're thinking about just ripping his pants from him, he submits to you're telepathic pleas and slowly retracts his fingers...

"how was that for a starter?" he says softly into your ears,

"i hope it can only get better," you reply trying to shrug off the immense feeling of pleasure he just put you through, "because that was about enough to turn me on"

"oh really... then aren't you in for a surprise!" he laughs, before cheekily winking at you...

you relax for a moment as he begins to kiss your body again, he starts at the shoulders, but instead of going up, this time, he goes down, he kisses your shoulder, then the top of your breast, then your nipple, before kissing your belly-button and then your waist, you expect for him to stop here, but no... just more delightfully pleasurable torment for you,

his lips feel soft against your nether region, his hair tickles the insides of your legs and you would giggle about it if not for the feeling that is coursing through you at this moment, his tongue pushes almost as deep as his fingers did, he clearly knows how to please a woman and you know you are very lucky to be his lover for the time being,

once again, he teases you pleasure fully, his tongue occasionally slips out to allow you to think that the time has come, but then he just pushes it back in, partly to your annoyance, but mostly to your delight!

"Dean..." you whimper after a particularly tough facial thrust... "can we, get started, properly now... i'm tired of this playfulness"

the last part comes out more as a wheeze as it is becoming harder for you to breath, your heart is pounding so fast it is practically pushing through your lungs and cracking your ribs,

he moves his head back so that you can see his face, a cocky smile stretches across it, reaching from ear to ear,

"i thought you'd never ask!" he jokes, moving up your body as he does...

"so now you lose the pants yeah?"

"not quite yet, but in a moment" his words just show you that the torture isn't over,

a smile hides how you're truly feeling, exhausted, tired, but happy at the same time,

his arms stretch outwards as he yawns mockingly, "sorry" you know he isn't though...

he lifts you up so you're sat upright in front of him, his hands rest on your waist just as they did earlier, you look down at them sheepishly before looking back into his sparkling eyes,

his hands then begin a journey across your body, they slide from your waist down to your knees, then further down to your feet, his lips follow them, kissing you softly everywhere his rough, life-weary fingers touch, he then raises his hands back up your body, sliding them up past your waist, no longer kissing where he touched, his hands come all the way up your body until they reach your breasts, one hand per breast,  
"got a good handful yet?" you say, goading him into the near task,

"never have i found such an incredible figure on a woman in all my life" he whispers to you, half-hoping you don't hear, but you do, and you can't help but blush when you do,

"i'm glad i saved you, and i think i'll settle down to a real life... just for you" he says, he repeats it to himself a bit more silent, just so that he can re-assure himself it's what he wants,

his head jerks up and faces yours, you recoil away from him suddenly surprised by the odd-physical outburst, the usual cocky grin returns to his face, letting go of your breasts he begins to undo his belt, his hands work very quickly, and also very clumsily, he struggles to undo the belt, but you're enjoying watching him helplessly fumble around to do anything, regardless of how much you want him to hurry up,

at last he manages to remove the belt, he throws it across the room once he does, and then quickly lowers his pants, you gaze down at his package, wondering how big it is and how much it'll hurt, once he stands up straight again you get a good look at it, "oh crap" you think, "this will REALLY hurt!" he looks down proudly, beaming at himself... cockily once again,

he pushes you down onto the bed once again, he then lowers himself onto you, pushing himself towards you, at first he doesn't push himself in at all, instead choosing to gently kiss you on the lips, you're too worried about the pain, you know this is your first time, but he doesn't, and you can't tell him... not now, after what feels like a century he finally reaches down and pushes it in, your first reaction, "oh holy crap i'm gonna die!"

"Dean!" you cry as he begins to thrust himself into you, his body warm against your own, pushing himself deep into you, deeper than any other part of him went before, he forces your hips apart easily, his powerful legs making light work of you, his hands grip your legs firmly, he holds them high, your feet are practically in front of your face with the position he has you in, his full weigh is rested on your waist, but you're too caught up in the pain and the pleasure to take notice of the weight, your hand reaches up on the bed, searching constantly for something for you to hold onto, with each thrust he knocks the air clean from your lungs,

"OH!"

"kiss me" he grunts, his lips search for yours, and you have to push yourself hard to manage to fit between your legs, after several minutes of this he begins to tire out and then attempts to change position, he rolls onto his back, pulling you so that you are sat on top of him, your hips are now forced so far apart someone could park a lorry in there, you straddle his stomach and begin to bounce up and down on top of him, each bounce knocks the wind out of him this time!

"my beautiful sex goddess!" he cries as you continue to please him, it pleases you too, but you can see in his eyes he loves it far more than you, but you don't mind, you're loving every second of it,

you go at this for a good fifteen minutes, bouncing up and down upon him until it begins to tire you out as well, you wait for him to give a loud cry before changing your sexual style, you remain in the same position, straddling his hips, but now you begin to move forward and backwards, a comfortable smile begins to seep across his face, his eyes close slowly and the two of you drift into a world of your own,

this continues for what feels like minutes, but once you glance across at the clock you realise you've been riding him like this for over three hours, your small delicate hands rub against his chest and he begins to lift you off of him,

"Dean... what're you..." you trail off into silence as he re-positions you, you're on all fours and he is kneeling behind you,

"are you okay with this?" he asks with genuine concern in his voice,

"why not?" you reply, you'd do anything for his approval, somehow, your hynem still hasn't popped though, or maybe it id and you don't know,  
his hands slide up your back, tracing the lines as he does, he reaches your shoulders and he pulls all your hair into a bunch before throwing it over your right shoulder,

"are you going to sta-" your question is cut short by a particularly hard thrust which causes you to momentarily lose your balance, he pushes a bit more gentle after that, but you don't notice at all, his powerful hands squeeze your buttocks firmly whilst still holding them apart, his thrusts come in quick concession, each time you can't help but moan a little louder,

"Dean!"

"DEAN!"

"OHH!"

you feel something hot spray over your back and you realise, he just ejaculated onto you! you don't even take notice to the fact that all this time he hasn't actually been wearing any protection, he pushes it back deep inside you, but he thrusts much slower this time, he feels more caring now, more loving even...

"i think i love you" he says hoping you hear him perfectly,

"you don't even know my name"

"and yet i've had sex with you and more" he laughs,

*thrust*

after a short while he pulls out of you and then helps you into a laying position, his hands slide up your legs towards your crotch, his fingers still searching,

"no" you whisper, pushing his hands away, he struggles against you for a moment before moving away, you are both sat beside each other completely naked, your eyes gaze down to his penis, this time you want to use your hands,

you crawl down the bed away from him, still holding his hand as you do, you smile slyly as you move downwards, he has no idea what you are about to do,

he looks at you and smiles before tilting his head back against the wall, his eyes close and he smiles, he looks like he is gazing at the ceiling, or trying to see through both his eyelids and the roof to take a look at the stars once again,

your hands grip it tightly, squeezing it gently even, he suddenly throws his head back down to face you once he feels you grasping him, he looks worried for a moment, then you begin to please him, your hand moves up and down repeatedly, you move your mouth closer to it, your tongue extends from it, just stroking the side at first, but then sliding all the way up the shaft, and back down again, before you've realized what you're doing, you force the entire thing into your mouth, his humming and moaning come as music to your ears s you know this is a huge tease against him, a punishment for him teasing you,

"oh god... more!" he cries as you force it exceptionally far down this time,

you feel something warm rising up the shaft of his penis, as it reaches the point where it practically bursts into your mouth you move away from him, a strand of saliva hangs between your mouth and your recently left chew-toy...

"you got any clothes? i'm very cold here" you laugh... winking at him seductively, you could even say, mockingly?


End file.
